A World of Friendship and Magic
by MaesterDragonhooves
Summary: An anthology of events which took place in the world of A Song of Friendship and Magic.


"Randy, we are _not_ going to have a _marijuana leaf_ as our family crest!" shouted Sharon Marsh.

Randy Marsh, of course, had to expect a reaction like this from his faithful wife (even if he _did_ just prepare a nice dinner for her, as if to "butter her up" or something). After all, even though they were now under the rule of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza-who had decreed that marijuana be as legal as alcohol or salt-the herb still held certain _connotations_.

"Sharon, there's nothing wrong with marijuana. It's legal, and it's awesome," said Randy.

"I do _not_ want our family to be associated with _marijuana_!" insisted Sharon.

"Sharon, do you have any _better_ ideas, then?" asked Randy.

"Sure! we could make it a marsh, or make it a cat or something!" said Sharon.

"Okay, okay, I see where you're coming from," said Randy, "You think a marsh would be a good idea 'cause our name is 'Marsh', and you think we should have a cat because it's a fun thing, and cats are cool."

"Yes!" said Sharon, "See? We don't need to make our family crest a _marijuana leaf_!"

"Now Sharon, sweetie, _how exactly would you draw a 'marsh' on a banner_?" asked Randy.

"Well, it's pretty simple, isn't it? Just have a dark green background with some blue spots on it, and have little waves in the blue spots to show that it's water."

Randy then walked over to a table nearby. took a paintbrush into his mouth, and painted the banner that Sharon described. "There, is that what you meant?" asked Randy, "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, I think the banner looks great," said Sharon.

"Okay." said Randy. He pointed a fan at the painting to dry it. He took the painting and trotted into the living room.

"Where are you taking it?" said Sharon.

"I'm gonna show our _family crest_ to the kids, of course!" said Randy.

"Oh, okay, I'll go call them down." said Sharon.

Sharon walked downstairs with their kids, Stan and Shelly. Randy was already waiting in the living room with his dad, Marvin.

As they all sat on the couch, Randy said, "Family announcement!" Then, he went into the next room, and pulled out the "Marsh" painting. He said, "Everyone, behold! The new banner of House Marsh!"

"That's it?" said Stan.

"That looks totally lame!" said Shelly.

"Well, at least it's not a _marijuana leaf_!" said Sharon.

"You mean we could've had a marijuana leaf banner, but instead we got _this_ lame crap?" said Marvin.

"Look, I just think it'd be too _embarrassing_ to have a marijuana leaf on our family crest, okay?" said Sharon.

"Embarrassing? _Anything_ is better than _that_!" said Shelly.

"What's that even supposed to be?" asked Stan.

"A _marsh_! It's supposed to be a _marsh_! Because we're House _Marsh_ , okay?" said Sharon, defending her modest idea.

"So, whad'ya guys think, a green marijuana leaf on a purple background?" asked Randy.

"I can't believe this," said Sharon as she facehoofed, "We're going to be the laughing stock of everyone in Equesteros!"

"I think it should be a yellow background!" said Stan.

"Ooh, and why's that?" asked Randy.

"Because, in A Song of Ice and Fire, there's a family called "House Marsh", and they have green frogs on a yellow background. Plus, I think yellow would let the green show up better than purple," said Stan.

"Ooh, nice. Game of Thrones and all that. Okay, Stan's right. A green marijuana leaf on a yellow background! Sound good to you guys?" said Randy.

"Sure, I'm cool with it," said Shelly.

"Sounds good to me," said Marvin.

"Ugghh, _seriously_?" groaned Sharon.

"And _that_ can be our motto!" said Randy.

"Wait what?" said Stan.

"Think about it: is there any other phrase that our family says as much?" said Randy.

"Randy..." began Sharon. Unfortunately, she felt too defeated to protest any further. So she just said, "Fine. A green marijuana leaf on a yellow background. And our motto will be 'Ugh, Seriously?'. _Happy_?"

"Yes, thank you so much sweetie!" said Randy.


End file.
